1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to desktop and wall mountable telephone subsets and more particularly to an integral handset supporting hook and number card cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, telephone subsets have been designed for dual use as desk units and wall units. In such subsets, a handset supporting hook is required to support the handset in the handset cradle when the subset is wall mounted; however, the hook must not interfere with the handset if the telephone subset is desk mounted.
Some combination wall/desk telephone subsets utilize a hook which protrudes outwardly thus supporting the handset when the subset is wall mounted. The hook may be removed entirely or may be disconnected, flipped over, and resecured thereby providing a contour which is flush with the handset cradle and does not interfere with the handset when the unit is desk mounted. Handset hooks have been mounted to subsets in various ways. Some are screwed in place while others are clipped onto the front cover of the telephone subset. Still others utilize clips which may slide from left to right depending upon whether the subset is wall or desk mounted. Some hooks are resiliently mounted so they can be depressed and rotated out of the way when the subset is desk mounted.
Subsets also provide a number card on which the local telephone number may be written or typed. The card is displayed on the telephone subset usually on the front cover. Normally, the telephone number is written or typed on a paper insert which is covered by a clear plastic strip which snaps into the subset's front cover.
Some of the drawbacks of traditional number card covers and supporting hooks are that two separate components must be manufactured per telephone unit, thus adding cost and complicating manufacture and assembly. Additionally, traditional number card covers are difficult to remove by a user who desires to change the telephone number on the paper insert. A pointed object must usually be inserted into a small hole in the phone number card cover, manipulating the cover in such a way that it bows outwardly thus freeing a tab which holds the cover in a recess. This procedure frequently results in the cover propelling itself from the subset and out of the control of the user.